


A Legend

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just an rp I did with my best friend Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	A Legend

Clara was in the locker room as she was in a playboy bunny outfit going to cheer Raph her boyfriend on. She was in front of him as she showed off her outfit to him.

Leo was at his martial arts dojo teaching his new students some different arts moves. He smiled thinking of Bluu his girlfriend as he was lecturing one of his students.

Bluu took a stroll to the studio carrying their lunch. She was more than happy to visit him almost everyday.

Raph spit out his water from his bottle nearly choking himself. He was sitting in the locker room taking his ten minute break before brawling. Of Course he knew his girl was going to see his show, he never knew he was given a surprise.  
Damn! He thought  
She looks sexy in that outfit!

Clara pouted bending down to look him in his masked eyes.  
“What’s wrong Raph? Cat got your tongue?”

Leo soon heard the front door opening and he saw Bluu his beautiful mate walking over to him. He smiled as he told his students to take a lunch break.

She never stopped smiling. Bluu hugged him and brought his meal in a bento box.  
“Hi babe,”she said, “I brought you your favorite; fish and rice with apple cupcake for dessert!

“When did you get that?!,”he asked.  
Raph didn't remember seeing those type of clothes in their room.

Clara laughed at him and giggled.  
“I just got it today before I was on my way here for your big match! I’m your own cheerleader Raph!”

Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close against him as he kissed her lips passionately.

She kissed him back not caring if his student saw them. “I knew it'll make you happy!,”she chuckled.

“You’re a real luck charm, baby!,”he smirked wrapping his arms around her hips so hugged her and pressing his head on her stomach.

Clara gasped and squeaked as she looked down at him.  
“Wh-What’re you doing sweetie?”

“And you sweetheart always make me happy whenever I see you,” Leo cooed to her rubbing her arms gently up and down sensually.

Her cheeks pinched red. She thought she could float at that moment if Leo let go.  
Bluus gaze fell on the floor and she said,”Easy now, not in public!”

“What? I don't get my prize yet?,”he chuckled,”Y’know if anyone see you in that…. I'll crack an in their skulls! No one deserve you as much as I do!”  
He started rubbing at her thighs smoothing around her silky pale skin.

Clara tried so hard not to moan at that. Her cheeks began to flush red.  
“And who says you deserve me?!”

Leo nodded and sighed in defeat as he let her go and brought her to his office and started to eat his lunch.

Bluu unlocked her bento box and set the three trays next to Leo's. She got up to heat some water in the microwave before pouring it into her ramen.

“Me,”he smirked deviously. Suddenly the director came in and told Raph to be ready for his new opponent. 

“Well sweetie it looks like you have to go. I’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines!”

Leo sat down in a chair and he loved his food as he watched his lover make hers.

She ran the steaming water around her meal then opened her chopsticks and stirred her seasoning and toppings with it.

There was a slight disappointment in his face but he smirked again.  
“Later your gonna regret wearing that outfit!”  
He gave her a sneaky slap on her plump asscheek before shuffling away.

Clara squeaked and yelped as she was gonna hold up a giant sign that said go Raph you can win!

Leo continued to eat his food as he then said, “thank you so much for this food baby!”

“Of course!,”Bluu smiled. She blew at her food then pulled it into her mouth.

The referee called out Raph and the other contestant. He laid out the rules then set them off to brawl.

Clara jumped up and down as she held up the sign to show him.

Leo then kissed her cheek as he then started to continue to eat and he rubbed her inner thigh.

She kept her focus on eat for so long but when she felt his warm hand rubbing closer to her inner thighs, her noodles almost ran in the wrong pipe.

Raph sometimes stop to watch her pose under the sign then go back to throw fist square in his opponent's face. 

Clara cheered him on as she continued to hold up the sign knowing he’d win.

Leo then slipped his hand in her underwear and rubbed at her folds of her pussy.

“Leo-- Caaugh’k!!,”she choked again. Bluu dropped her chopped sticks and quickly swallow her ramen down all the way and coughed.

First round. Second round. Third round. The tournament ended the moment Raph’s contestant fell unconscious and Raph was left standing in sweat and msde bruises on his face.

Clara dropped the sign and ran over to him in her high heels and hugged him tightly kissing him all over his battered face.

Leo then stopped and started to panic trying to get her to calm down.  
“I’m so sorry sweetie! Take a drink of water and swallow it down!”

Bluu took it and chugged the water for a few seconds before setting it down for air.  
She looked at Leo and instead of scolding at him she burst out laughing. 

He hugged her back as the crowd applaud him.  
“Told you were my luck charm!,”he grinned. 

Clara shook her head no as she started to cry.  
“I can’t stand seeing you get hurt! It breaks my heart!” she sobbed.

Leo then looked at her wondering why she was laughing. It wasn’t funny to him at all. Something bad could have seriously happened to her.

“I'm sorry but I couldn't help when I saw the look on your face,”she chuckled. She placed her hand on her lips to calm herself down.

He furrowed his brows together with worry on his face. Quickly, he took her in the back room so they can discuss private matters. 

“Raph I-I know boxing is your passion and your life but I’m afraid! I don’t want you to get hurt ever again!” Clara said sobbing.

Leo then finished eating his food and got up looking away from her.  
“That wasn’t funny Bluu. You could’ve seriously gotten hurt or worse!”

It felt like her blood came to a sudden halt. The smile on her face faded to worry and confusion. She was about to reply but the words never made their way out.  
I forgot Bluu thought  
He gets serious when people he care about gets hurt. Sometimes worst.  
Bluu frowned and her stomach churned but she ate quietly anyway.

He hugged and smoothed her back hoping to calm her down.  
“Oh, come on, Clara, “he answered steadily, “I've fought in sticky situations too but I still stay on my feet don't I?”

Clara sighed not getting convinced.  
“Go get your champion belt. I’ll be waiting for you outside,” she said walking away.

Leo hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.  
“I would never forgive myself especially if I was the one who caused it!”

“I-Its fine,”she answered,”I didn't mean to scare you.”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in kissing at her lips.  
“I've got it right here”

Clara gazed up into his eyes and blushed then looked away from him embarrassed.

Leo nodded and then told her to finish eating her lunch as he smiled at her brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Why so shy now?,”he asked.  
His fingers took the strap of the thong her bunny outfit and toyed around with it.  
“You weren't nervous to wear this outfit were you?”

She smiled again enjoying her hot lunch but slowly for Leo's sake.

Clara squeaked and gasped.  
“Raph please not here! Someone might see us!”

Leo just stared at her from time to time just enjoying having her with him.

It made her blush when she realize his eyes were set on her. She finished after drinking the broth and puts her box away.

“How bout the shower room? I'm sure no one will use it.”  
He gently pulled her down the hall of lockers then dim the lights so no can see them

“R-Raph honey I would prefer we do this at home!” Clara said protesting.

“So how long are you going to stay today?.My class is just about done for today.”

“Nuh-uh,” he smirked staring down at his sweet snack.  
“I'm sure that's not all you came down to my match. I thought I was the champion and the champion should get the big prize!”

“Uuh… there's really a lot for me to do today since it's my day off,”she replied,”But really I can meet you at home since you'll probably clean up the dojo.”  
She got and took their dish and place them back in the bag.

Clara’s cheeks flushed red big time at this. She tried to playfully run away from him.

Leo nodded kissing her lips goodbye as he smiled at her heading back to his class.

She return the kiss then waved goodbye before leaving for the lair.

He chuckled and only played a bit of cat and mouse using his ninja instincts and disappeared. 

Clara looked behind her and stopped wondering where the hell he just went.

Leo waved goodbye at her as well and after his class was done he cleaned up closed up his dojo and went back to the lair.

Bluu was just about to lie down on the couch and kick her boots off. She sighed then reached for the remote on the table next to the couch.

Of Course he quietly snuck behind and swept her feet of the floor then carried her to shower room.

Clara squeaked and yelped gazing up into his eyes again.

Leo entered the lair and quietly went behind her covering her eyes.  
“Guess who?” he said smirking.

Bluu jumped then her laughter bubbled from her smile.  
“Umm...Jungle ghost?,”she joked.

“You know it's bad to run from me! You'll only make it worst.”  
He puts her down and turns on the water until it created a warm fog. Then he walked to her kissed her lips this time with sensuality which could distract long enough to undress her.

Clara gasped as she was now completely naked and at his mercy.

Leo shook his head no and chuckled.  
“Guess again sweetie.”

His breathing changed as well as his eyes the way that they stared deeply at her body and mostly her eyes. Raph made sure she wasn't the only one standing in her glory. He shoved down his shorts, unwrapped the straps on his hands and arms then tossed them away with his shoes. Now they were both naked and under the shower.

Bluu giggled again and pretended she gave up.

Clara gazed up into his masked eyes and rubbed his inner thighs.

“It’s your soulmate sweetie,” Leo said as he chuckled walking in front of her.

“Hi Leo, Hon’,”she grinned happily. Bluu hugged his shoulders and lowered him into a kiss.

His hands brushed across her body groping and massaging it's soft wet skin.

Clara started to moan and mewl softly as she pressed further against him.

Leo churred happily into the kiss as he kissed her back deepening it.

Bluu took her time passing her loving then stopped to breathe but she nuzzled at his nose in a eskimo kiss.

He made a low chirping sound and began to nuzzle in her neck before kissing it and biting it.

Clara absolutely loved the noises her sexy hot boyfriend made. She whimpered in pleasure.

Leo rubbed his beak against her nose as well then picked her up carrying her to their room.

“Leo!,”she squeaked.

He gently took grabbed her hair and tugged at it so that she could look up at the ceiling as Raph licked at her throat.

Clara groaned and moaned some more grounding her hips against his.

Leo smirked and plopped her down on their bed as he climbed on top of her.

Another sound rippled through his lips growing louder and deeper. Raph’s other groped at her butt. 

Her cheeks scorched red and she could barely keep a steady gaze at him.

Clara elicited another mewl as she rubbed his crotch.

Leo dove his face right into her neck sucking it and nipping it leaving hickeys in his wake.

“Leo...mmmhh,”she sighed, reaching for his solid, ripped muscles.

He respond with a hiss. He can hold himself from eating her alive for so long but he didn't expect to start so soon. Quickly he moved down balancing himself with one knee so he may savor more if her body.

Clara let another whimper as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo nibbled lovemarks down and across the skin on both sides of her shoulders.

Both bodies were under the hot water that heated at their skin. More lips, teeth and tongue slowly bruise at Clara's skin from Raphs loving. 

Bluu whimpered at his butterfly touch which sent chills racing from her whiskers to her tails.

Clara screamed his name loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo took her shirt and her bra off sucking on a nipple making it harden as he tweaked the other.

“A-Aah! Oh, Leo…!,”she moaned. Her paws instantly took his head and began rubbing and scraping its’ claws at his smooth head.

He dove in between her breasts nuzzling them then sucking at them by her small rosy nipples.

Clara moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back.

Leo abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one.

Bluu rolled her head back and bit at her bottom lip, humming softly. 

Raph’s tongue swirled around her bud and nibbled at it until it harden before abandoning it to suck at the other one.

Clara groaned and whimpered softly scratching his shoulders.

Leo trailed hickeys down her ribs and stomach and abdomen.

She murmured his names begging him not to stop.

He gave it the same attention as the other for moment before letting go with a soft pop.  
Raph moved his mouth further down the path to her womanhood.

Clara grunted as she arched her back rubbing his muscles.

Leo sucked on her clit parting her folds with his thumb and his tongue.

Bluu gasped arching her back and moan loudly, gripping on the sheets now.

His fingers found her flower first and stroked at it. His lips were busy adding hickies to her inner thighs. 

“Ahh Raph god please!” Clara moaned.

Leo thrusted two digits into her as he pumped them in and out of her.

She panted heavily and her toes begin curling as her legs shook.

He chuckled darkly and traced his tongue around her hidden jewel as his two fingers sunk into her wall.

Clara mewled intensely arching her back.

Leo sunk his tongue deep into her walls.

“Aah! Hngh! Leo! Oh gawd!!”  
Bluu’s legs jolted around his shoulders.  
It wasn't long until her walls slowly hugged him.

He pushed her thighs further apart then dug his tongue inside her.

Clara wrapped her hands around his bald head and moaned twitching.

Leo rubbed and stroked along her inner walls grunting.

Her orgasm ripped through her before she was prepared, milking at him.

He sucked and licked at her folds then made vibration from humming sounds. 

Clara elicited another moan as she arched her back shuddering.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers outta her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Bluu was about to recover from her climax but then she noticed what he up to next.  
“Don't you want to use a condom?”

His thumb rubbed her clit roughly as he thrust his tongue back and forth in her flower. 

Clara groaned out from the pleasure and lust.

Leo grunted a no as he slammed his shaft into her as he pumped into her a little rougher.

Bluu quickly grabbed his shoulders just as a sharp pain struck her body.  
“Leo! Baby…!,”she gasped. 

He growled wanting to taste her nectar.

Clara moaned as she rubbed his plastron.

Leo stayed still inside her as he thrusted slowly and gently into her.

She calmed herself down and bare the pain long enough until subside. While she did that, she rubbed his green scalp and shoulders.

He can feel her crushing his tongue. Raph stroke her some more until he tasted something warm and sweet.

Clara started to come heavily into his mouth moaning.

Leo then thrusted faster harder and deeper into her grunting.

“Baby! Ooh!,”she moaned in his ear as she hugged him close.

He drank it all down purring at her sweetness. Raph stood up and faced her, stroking at himself then rubbed it at her opening.

Clara began to whimper cutely pouting at him.

Leo kissed her cheek as he grounded his hips against hers.

“You ready for some from daddy?,”he growled. Raph rubbed at her some more expecting her to answer soon.

“Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes!!”  
Her body rocked back and forth. She could barely move her hips in the same rhythm as Leo. 

“You’re not my daddy!” Clara said moaning.

Leo found her g spot as he pounded into it.

“Damn It! That's it!! Ooh!,”she screamed.  
Her claws scratched around his shell. Bluu rolled her head and closed his eyes allowing her mouth to gape.

He snort at her resistance. Raph grabbed her and lifted her up against the tile wall.

Clara pouted wanting him inside her already.

Leo climaxed heavily into her as he groaned.

She gasped. Her eyes were open but they rolled in the back of her head and her claws pierced his emerald green skin as another orgasm collided with Leo's.

Raph didn't make her wait for long. He penetrate himself inside groaning at her tightness and pressing their bodies together. 

Clara widened her eyes as she arched her back gripping his shoulders.

Leo pulled himself out of her panting lying down next to her.

Once she climbed down from her high she was given the chance to turn and face. Bluu kissed and licked at his beak lovingly.  
“I love you, Leo,” she murmured. 

“Who's your daddy,now?,”He grinned. Raph pulled himself halfway out then threw it back in. He kept at it repeatedly in a slow pace first.

Clara scratched along his shoulders twitching and shuddering as she mewled.  
“You’re not my daddy so shut up!”

“I love you too my precious cherry blossom,” Leo cooed to her stroking her cheek.

He thrust a little harder hoping she'll eat her words. Raph wanted to hear her scream Daddy.

Bluu nuzzled into his warm palm and onto it as sleep began to weight her body down. 

Clara couldn’t take it anymore. She ended up screaming “daddy!” to him.

Leo snuggled against her keeping her secure and close to him as he closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

“Good girl,”he growled. He slapped his hips harder bouncing her body in quick motion.

Clara screamed his name as her back hit the wall behind her and she arched her back.

The loud hiss of shower stirred around their moans but it couldn't hold all theirs sounds. Luckily no one walked in to hear.  
Raph closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He can feel her body pulling him in and know she was about to come at any moment. So was he. 

Clara reached her climax and orgasmed all over his shaft inside her as she let out some more moans.

His high crashed with hers and he held his breath. Raph grabbed the wall with one hand and sat down with one knee as his orgasm drained out of him along with some his strength.

Clara mewled slightly as she began to pant heavily holding onto his shoulders for support.

He found his breath and panted heavily. He pulled himself out and sat completely down with Clara on his lap.  
Raph murmured,”I love you.”

Clara gazed up into his masked eyes and whispered I love you too handsome.

He nuzzled her temple then kissed at her face before kissing her lips instead. 

Clara moaned into the kiss hungrily kissing him back.

He brushed his tongue across her before dipping it into her mouth.

Clara mewled french kissing him back.

Raph kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away. He stood up and carried them out into the locker room, he even found her clothes and took em as well. He stopped in front of locker and set her down of the bleachers.  
“Give me a minute and we can head home,”he said.

Clara nodded as she got dressed and waited for him.

He threw on his casual gym wear then took out his key to the lair. Raph waited until Clara was ready then lead her outside the arena.

Clara followed after him as she held onto his hand and squeezed it in hers as they walked along.

He made sure not to let go by wrapping his arm around her. They walked to their usual route then stopped at manhole and climbed down. Several minutes later they arrived at the lair and Raph unlocked with his key.

Clara entered the lair and walked into it quickly going to Raph’s room making sure Donnie and Mikey won’t be able to see her in that sexy outfit.

Raph laughed then went to the kitchen and grabbed some lemonade before retreating to his bedroom.

Clara was changing out of it and put on normal clothes. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back He walked over to his hammock then settled comfortably inside it.  
Raph took another swig of his drink and placed it down on his night stand. He looks at Clara and curled his index finger for her to come bed.  
“I'll help you get in,”he said. 

Clara shook her head no and plopped herself down on his bed and laid down.

Raph sighed. He liked his hammock better than any bed but he only got the bed for Clara when she moved into his bedroom.

Clara was so tired that she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

As much as he enjoyed his old hammock he still loves to sleep with his girl. He climbs out and heads over to the bed, quietly pulling the covers and crawled in next to her ,cuddling her.

The next morning Clara woke up after a good night’s sleep in her lover’s arms.

Leo was up and he was meditating in the dojo thinking about Bluu. It was his day off today.

Bluu woke moments later. She noticed the vacant spot where Leo slept but she wasn't alarm when she knew Leo always meditate after breakfast.  
She gets and walks to the restroom.

His face was buried in her locks softly snoring and his rose at every breath.

Clara turned to look at his sleeping form as she smiled rubbing his arms.

Leo was then finished with his meditation as he got up and went to take a shower.

Bluu washed her hands and almost walked right into him  
“Morning Sweet love,”she smiled. 

Raph looked peaceful when sleep especially when he have someone special in his arms. He moved his face which came down to hers and rested his lips on her lips. 

Clara kissed him softly and gently.

Leo smiled back at her kissing her cheek.  
“Morning my nightingale.”

“Had a good night sleep? I sure did.”  
She gave him a kiss on his neck.

It wasn't long before a smile grew against her lips then Raphs lips shifted so he can give her several minutes of a deep kiss.

Clara smiled into the kiss as it grew a little bit heated.

Leo nodded as he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

She giggled sweetly and hugged his hips.

He started chuckling and grabbed and dragged her on his chest. Raphs eyes were now open for her.

Clara looked down at him gazing into his masked eyes with eyes full of love for him.

Leo then began to smirk down at her.  
“Want to take a shower with me sweetie?” he asked her.

“Yes please,”Bluu grinned.

“Good morning to you too babe,”he smirked. 

Clara blushed and rolled off of him as she kissed his cheek.

Leo nodded picking her up taking her to the bathroom turning on the water.

“Want some breakfast?”  
Raph rubbed his eyes and stretched until his muscles crackled.

Bluu sighed when the water bounced on her body with a welcoming warmth. 

Clara nodded as her stomach growled in agreement.

Leo put body wash on a bath sponge and started scrubbing her body with it.

She passed the suds to him as well, massaging his ripped muscles. They were his weapons and they were gorgeous work of art.

He gets up and walks to the kitchen. Raph pulled out eggs and bacon to toss in the frying pan.

Clara got up and got dressed as she walked into the kitchen smelling the aromas.

Leo started to churr and chirp as he scrubbed and rubbed her butt cheeks clean.

Bluu gasped then lightly chuckled.

Raph looked over his shoulders and smiled to her.  
“Morning sweetheart!”

Clara blushed her cheeks were beet red as she smiled at him and said morning.

Leo went to the front of her and started cleaning and rubbing her nether regions.

He stared at her amazing from top to bottom. Raph chuckled to himself then said, “Slept good?”

Her innocent giggling was cut shortly with whimpering. Bluu winced at the extremely sensitive sensation growing from below her stomach. 

Clara nodded as she walked over to him and kissed his lips softly.

Leo then scrubbed her breasts clean as he fingered two fingers into her.

“Hngh! O-Ooh! Not there!!,”she moaned resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed back for a short moment and turned to the frying pan just in time to flip the bacon.

Clara sat down at the kitchen table watching him.

Leo sighed then nodded taking his fingers out of her as he rinsed her body off.

The excitement was over and Bluu was relieved as well as disappointed at the same time.

He tossed a pinch of seasoning then walked over to grab plates from the cabinets and slide their food into each plate.  
“Enjoying the view?,”he asked slyly. He meant about his butt.

Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she shook her head no.

Leo washed the rest of his body then rinsed off turned the water off and got towels for them.

She thanked Leo then gave her fur a quick rub down until it turned fluffy.  
Bluu even helped dry Leo's head smiling with glee again.

He smirked as he carried their breakfast to the table then sat down to eat. 

Clara thanked him and started to eat her food.

Leo finished drying himself off as he went to the common area to watch tv.

As Raph ate, he snuck his hand on her inner thighs. 

Bluu walked to their room and looked for something to throw on. When she did, she felt an odd stir in her body. It made her light head then it made her flop violently until she needed to vomit. Bluu ran back to the bathroom threw her stomach out.

Dana gasped after she took another bite of her food gazing over at Raph.

Leo heard her throwing up and ran to the bathroom concerned as to what was wrong with her.

Bluu recovered and said,”I-It was nothing...j-just a bug.”

Raph looked away pretending to be casual as he crunched at his bacon.

Clara just started to giggle and laugh as she ate more of her food.

Leo nodded picking her up bridal style and carried her to his room laying her down for her to rest.

Bluu thanked him but she wonder why she felt nauseous all of a sudden.  
I'm not getting sick she thought  
It couldn't be the last meal that I ate could it? Or maybe…??  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her legs in deep thought and concern. 

“How do you like my cooking?,”he asked,”Surprised Mikey's not the only one who cooks?”

Clara nodded and continued to eat the food until it was finished.

“Are you ok baby? Do you need anything?” Leo asked worried stroking her cheek.

Bluu broke her focus then looked at Leo.  
She smiled and replied,”No, but thank you. You did enough for me!”  
I'll have to check and make sure she thought  
As long as Leo doesn't know I'm gone. 

He already finished his plate and was waiting to clean her plate. 

Clara pretty soon finished her food as well giving her plate to Raph.

Leo nodded putting the covers over her kissing her forehead and walked into the dojo.

Bluu pretended to be tired for as long as ten minutes then gets up, find some bottoms, a jacket, a hat and shoes before sneaking out if the lair. She even grabbed her purse and crawled up to the surface to find a corner store.

He sets their plates in the sink to wash before placing them in the rack. Raph turns to Clara and held hips rubbing them and squeezing them.  
“Anything else we should do today?”

Clara pretended to think for a moment before she nodded.  
“Let’s make love again Raph!”

Leo sat down cross legged in the dojo on the floor and started to meditate.

15 minutes later, Bluu stepped into the drugstore and searched for pregnancy test kit. She picks one up and pays for it then heads back to the manhole. Using her silent ninja skills she made home and snuck pass the dojo for the bathroom.

Raph smirked,”You can't help yourself, can you?”  
He grabs her by her thighs so her legs can hook around his hips and he could carry back into their room with ease.

“Not when it comes to you my sexy ninja turtle!” Clara cooed to him holding onto him.

Leo continued to meditate for a little while longer concentrating only on his meditation at the moment.

She was able to close the door and open the box to get started. By using the stick, she checked if she was possibly pregnant and to her shock she was. Positive.  
I can't get pregnant! she thought frantically.  
I'll only make it hard on Leo.

He chuckled darkly and placed her on their bed to grind her opening.

Clara moaned and whimpered slightly as she gazed up at him.

Leo was still meditating and then stopped. He walked into the kitchen to get some water.

With worry, she gather all her evidence and hurry to the kitchen dispose it. She tossed in the trash but gasped when she notice Leo standing across the kitchen. 

He darted his hot tongue in her mouth, invading her sweet cavern until he felt Clara soaking at his swollen member.

Clara moaned into the kiss letting him dominate her as she rubbed his biceps.

Leo looked at her and stared at her furrowing his face.  
“Shouldn’t you be resting? And what did you just throw out in the trash can?”

Bluu held out her hands in front of her in defense and she simply laughed.  
“Nothing! Nothing!,”she replied,”I-I wanted to sleep but ...uh, then I remembered I wanted t-to throw away the junk from my dresser!”

Raph moved his mouth away and attack her neck, bruising it and licking at it.

Clara held his scalp massaging it as she laid down and let him mewling.

Leo wasn’t convinced. He knew she was lying and that she was hiding something.  
“I can tell when you’re lying Bluu Tanuki. What’re you hiding? I’m a ninja remember?”

It distracted her well and Raph quickly yanked her panties down and shoved himself, grunting while sinking his teeth on her shoulder.

Leo was right.  
Shit what do I do?! She thought.  
“B-But I'm not!”  
Bluu’s heart raced.

Clara whimpered as her eyes widened and she arched her back scratching his shoulders.  
“R-Raph wh-what’re you doing?!”

“Bluu tell me. What’s going on?” Leo asked her gently and calmly.

Bluu could barely look him in the eye. She took a breath then turned away from him before answering.  
“Th-That was a pregnancy test. I used it and it became positive. I-I didn't want you to you know until I arranged an abortion.”

“Can't help myself,”he groans, “It was only yesterday but yet I still miss your tightness!”

Clara moaned in response to that as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
“Why would you hide something like that from me?! And you are not aborting the child! This is wonderful news!” 

“But--! But I don't want you to be worried or upset. Just like the other day at the Dojo. I can't make things more worse for you!!”

“How bout a new position?”  
He lifts her and turned her on her back then allows her to rest on his chest and hear his breath in her ear. As Raph grabbed her breasts, he slowly thrusts. 

“Ahh sweetie please! Th-this feels so good! I-I can’t take it!” Clara moaned.

Leo rubbed her back stroking her cheek.  
“I’m sorry I made you worry. It’s going to be ok Bluu.”

The worry in her eyes soon fades then softens with warmth.  
“I'm sorry too for being so difficult.”

Raph growled in her ear as he tugged and nibbled at the earlobe between his teeth. He murmured ‘take it’ repeatedly and squeezed at her tits.

“Yes Raph! Yes I will take it!” Clara said screaming his name in pleasure.

Leo said it’s ok and picked her up carrying her back to their room.

Bluu wrapped her arms and legs around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
“Oh, Leo,”She answered softly,”I love you so much!”

“Mmm! You are so good to Daddy!”  
His hands grabbed hold of her thighs and spread them apart and thrust faster.

Clara nodded whimpering as she arched her back gripping the bedsheets.

Leo smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
“I love you more my sweet cherry blossom.”  
He laid her down on their bed and crawled on top of her.

Bluu took his face and kissed him back with love and affection as possible. 

Raph’s powerful hips jerked Clara around. He wanted to fun inside her so badly but he had to hold on long enough to put her in a new position.

Clara groaned from the aching feeling that was happening in her abdomen right now scratching his inner thighs.

Leo churred loudly into the kiss as he held her face and deepened the kiss.

He rolled onto his knees and carefully put Clara on her hands and knees then took her ass then pounded into her again.

Bluu whimpered. Their kiss grew intense and she can take a breath for only periods of seconds.

“Ugh god!” Clara said grunting as she clenched his sheets.

Leo then began to suck on her throat while groping her butt cheeks roughly in his hands.

“Leo,”she sighed. 

His rhythm turned rough creating slapping noises and sweat to spray on each other. Raph groaned at the familiar squeeze that was closing in on his member 

Clara whimpered softly as she kissed his cheek and she climaxed.

Leo then went lower nipping and nibbling hickeys into her neck.

She moan softly and rose her chin up to allow him more access. 

He sprayed his seeds hard that it ran down into the sheets. Raph made he didn't any weight on Clara as he froze to catch his breath. 

Clara moaned and let out some more whimpers.

Leo then bit and nibbled hickeys on across her shoulders as he thrusted into her.

She whimpered again biting her bottom lip while her body kindled.

A moment later, he found his strength and pulls out of her rolling on his side and taking her down with him into a hug. 

Clara gasped as she cuddled against him.

Leo then sucked hickeys into the skin on her stomach as he picked up his pace.

“Gawd, I love you,”he sighed nuzzling into her neck.

His kisses tickled and her body couldn't help but squirm at every peck. 

Clara sighed and said I love you too falling asleep afterwards.

Leo grounded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin grunting.

“Aah! Leo! Baby!!,”she moaned as the headboard created a new rhythm.

Leo increased his speed pounding deeper harder and faster into her biting her shoulder.

“Yes Baby right there! Right there!!”  
Her hand reached for his ass and squeezed it hard. 

“Shit you’re so tight Bluu!” Leo chirped as he found her g spot hitting it with precision and accuracy.

Her moans grew louder along with the violent banging on the headboard.  
“Don't stop!!,”she whine.

Leo groaned as he reached his climax orgasming into her.

She arched her back and let out a scream as her high ripped out of her. It felt so good but it took a lot of energy and breath.

Leo groaned again thrusting into her one last time before pulling out of her breathless.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled the side of his face whispering I love you.

“I love you too my darling,” Leo said stroking her cheek then he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
